There are many products and assemblies used by construction, building, plumbing and electrical contractors and workers for bracing and supporting pipes, ducts, sprinkler systems, fans, air-conditioners, electrical cables, communication lines and other loads from ceilings, beams, studs, walls and floors. These products include clamps, braces, cables, hooks, straps, hangers, plates, and brackets, among other items. Many, however, are inefficient, require too many parts, or are too costly.
Reference will now be made to the exemplary embodiments illustrated, and specific language will be used herein to describe the same. It will nevertheless be understood that no limitation of the scope of the invention is thereby intended.